The Jock and the Bar Fly
by Lastofakind
Summary: A St. Patricks day oneshot I'm late to post. Eddy wanted to enjoy his favorite holiday in his regular bar. Though two Loud siblings are about to make his night interesting.


**This is a little one shot I thought up for St. Patrick's day that I'm late on posting.**

**The Jock and the Bar Fly**

Eddy grew into a handsome young man. His black hair looked messy but kept, a long patch of beard on his chin. He switched out his yellow polo shirt for a green one considering the holiday under his brown leather jacket. His Irish blood looked forward to this day. A little upset no one else would come with him to celebrate, he understood their reasoning. With the old gang in college they didn't want to be hungover during classes. Eddy on the other hand already made up a lie about being sick days ago and with the help of Edd caught up on the homework.

That night he was up for a few shots along with a meal of corned beef and cabbage. Stopping at the door of the pub he took out a cigarette and lit it. Leaning on the wall he watched as a few people left stumbling out.

* * *

Lynn Loud chuckled as her younger brother Lincoln put on his leprechaun hat. "You really going to wear that all night?" She asked as the bus came to a stop. "Your already wearing that ugly green shirt!" she then pointed to his novelty green tuxedo T-shirt.

"This is my first St. Patrick's day that I can drink! I want to be in the spirit of it. You on the other hand didn't put much effort into your outfit."

"I'm wearing my school colors!" The two then started off the bus into the college area. Lynn got a scholarship into Michigan State University playing basketball. Though her grades seem to lack at times she was always able to pass her classes. Her green sleeved baseball shirt with a green number one loosely draped over her athletic frame. She traded her red shorts for a pair of jeans she kept for the winter. "Just stay close and don't get too crazy. Mom and dad would kill me if you got arrested while visiting."

"Don't worry, I rented a room so if I get too drunk I'll take a cab there."

Lynn only raised a brow at this before rolling her eye's and started down the sidewalk. "I found a place we can start the night out in. It's kind of a hole in the wall but it's cheap. How much liquor can you hold?"

"I've had a few beers since I turned twenty one."

Lynn chuckled at this. "Your in a new league here little bro. We have drinking teams out here."

"Oh, and are you one of the members?" He then nudged her with his elbow.

"I'm not out here to get shit faced! I need to keep focused and in shape." Sure she would have a few beer's with her teammates, but she was always the one who stay sober enough to drive everyone home safely. "My job is to make sure you have a good time and not get into trouble. Besides… didn't you tell mom and dad your looking into going here?"

"This is my chance to see what the people are like!" Again Lynn rolled her eye's as she came to a stop.

"This is the place, The Dirty Dog Pub." Lincoln looked at the small corner pub. She wasn't kidding about it being a hole in the wall. The place looked old, almost falling apart. The sign had the name along with a cartoon pit bull holding a mug. The windows where cracked and fogged over as music and cheers could be heard inside. "Me and the girls found it one night after a game. Only regulars come here so it won't be crowded."

"I can see why..." He choked as they started inside.

* * *

Eddy sat at a stool close to the far corner. It was his favorite spot where he could see and hear most of what was going on. The dark oak wooden floors and walls echoed everyone conversations. He could see the dart board and shuffle board from the mirror of the bar. The pool table at the other side was the only blind spot from his seat. He took a swig from his beer as he watched a white haired guy walked in. He held in a laugh as he watched him study the room.

Eddy had a knack for picking out people who where out of their environment. He used this more then once to hustle them into a game of pool or darts. Yet he kept those actions outside of this bar. He didn't want to cause any kind of trouble in this safe haven he found for himself. He kept watch as someone followed him inside. He felt his heart skip as the women walked to his side. Her long brown hair went down to her lower back, the freckles on her cheeks showed more from the red caused by the cold outside, and petite figure hidden under her loose fitting clothing.

He quickly turned himself so she wouldn't catch him staring, a deep blush filled his cheeks. _"What's a girl like her doing with a guy like that?"_ He asked himself as he listen for her voice.

"Okay bro! Start small, like a beer or something."

"_Bro? Wow… they look nothing alike." _The thought of going over and talking to her crossed his mind but his legs kept to the stool. _"What chance do I have with someone like her?" _He listen as the brother ordered a cheap beer from the tap. The girl ordered a soda for herself. A little surprised he then came to the conclusion she was his designated driver. The bar tender brought over his order of corned beef and cabbage. Giving a sigh he took the plastic silverware and started to dig in.

A few hours pasted as Eddy kept a slow pace to his drinking. He didn't want to be drunk on his way back home. Cops where out fill swing this time of the year and last thing he needed was another charge for being drunken in public. Closing his eye's he sighed as the music played from the jukebox. Then a conversation caught his attention. "Hey kid! I'll play you in a game of darts." His eye's shot open as he watched from the mirror.

"Sure! I've played a few times with my sister's." The white haired boy said back to the older looking guy. Eddy could tell he played football from the team jersey and build.

"Really, then how about we make it interesting. I'll bet you ten bucks I can beat you."

"Well..."

"It's one game, come on!"

"Sure I'll go get the darts!"

Eddy rolled his eye's at the kid. He could tell he was about to be hustled. Taking a drink he looked around for the sister, spotting her as she was sitting on the other side of the bar watching a wrestling match on the tv. A smile crept on his cheeks as he watched her cheer on one of the fighters. "Alright kid you go first." His attention snap back the brother as the game started.

He had to admit the kid was okay at the game, each dart scored even if they where low. The guy he was playing ageist though was missing every other throw.

"Shit, that was my beer money! H-hey let's go again double or nothin!"

Eddy was right, it was a hustle. _"Don't fall of it kid!"_

"Your on!"

"_Fucking dumbass!" _Eddy waved over the bar tender and ordered a whiskey. He watched as the guy mop the board with the kid in this game. He didn't show any mercy, like he wanted to let the kid know he played him.

"Tough luck kid..." The guy said as he took the money. Eddy shook his head as he could see the anguish in the kids face. The shot in his hand was untouched as he looked down at it. His attention was back on them when her heard the sister speak.

"I saw that, give him back his money!" She yelled as she made her way over to the two.

"I won far and square! So how about you go back to-"

"Far my ass!"

"Get… lost… bitch!" The football player growled as he stepped up to her. He had a good foot over her in size. If he wanted to he could easily pick her up and throw her across the bar. Dipping his fingers into his shot he rubbed it on his neck before downing the shot. Turning around he stumbled off the stool.

"Hey hey HEY!" He yelled as he pushed himself between the two. "T-the fuck you fightin for?"

"Get lose shit head!"

"H-hold on a second here! I-I wanna play..." Eddy started to take out his wallet before dropping it on the floor. He started to pick it up before slipping and catching himself on a table. "I'll bet ya… one hundred on a game!" He then picked up the wallet and pulled out the money in twenty dollar bills. Looking over at the sister she was holding a hand over her nose to keep from breathing in the smell of whiskey. A look of disgust in her eye's. Up close he noticed she was taller then him by a few inches.

The football player laughed as he slapped his leg. "Dude you can't even stand up straight! Sure I'll take your money." Putting a hundred dollar bill on the table he then gathered the darts and handed Eddy his. "You throw first big guy!" Eddy stumbled up to the line as he took aim. Throwing his first dart it landed on the wall behind the board. Both brother and sister held their heads as the guy laughed. "T-that was a practice throw..."

"Move aside!" He then pushed Eddy out of the way before throwing his dart into the outer bullseye. Eddy looked over to the two and gave a wink. This confused the two as the guy finished his turn. Eddy took to the line as he aimed. "Easy money..." He heard the guy say before he threw right into the bullseye. This shocked the Football player and siblings as Eddy kept his throws in the triple rings and outer bullseye.

He didn't show the guy mercy like he did to the kid. When the game finished, Eddy took a heavy lead over him. "That was fun!" He then took the money from the table. "I'm going to take my new friends here and..." Eddy felt a hand grab his shoulder as he was spun around. His eye met by a fist before he landed on the ground.

"You're dead!" Before the football player could take another step the sister grappled him from behind and threw him in a suplex. The floor shook from the move before she got him in an arm bar.

"That's enough! Now unless you want me to take you out of the game for a while I think you should just walk away!"

"Ou-ouch! Okay okay!" Letting him back up the football player quickly left for the exit.

"Are you okay?" She then asked as she knelt down beside Eddy; his face a deep red as her hand touched his cheek.

"Your so cool..." He said, making her blush as well. Helping him up she called for some ice.

"I'm Lynn Loud and this knuckle head here is my younger brother Lincoln." Eddy then noticed Lincoln was taller then the two.

"Eddy… I er..." He took the hundred out of the stack and handed it to Lincoln. "Here, be more careful next time. This town is full of wannabe hustlers."

"Good thing we had a hustler like you on our side!" Lynn joked as she lightly punched his arm. The bar tender brought over a cold, unopened beer. Lynn took it and held it over Eddy's eye. "Doesn't look too bad. What where you going to do if I didn't step in?"

"I didn't plain that far ahead. Maybe one day I'll learn how to fight." To two kept eye contact as they smiled at each other. Lincoln went to say something before a female voice called out to him.

"Lincoln, is that you?" A red head his age ran over to the three. She wore a yellow shirt, a green skirt, with her hair was in a ponytail that had a shamrock charm in her bangs.

"Hey Jordan! I didn't know you went here" He said with a blush. Lynn watched as she crossed her arms with a sly grin.

"Well duh, I'm on your sisters team! I heard you're thinking about taking classes here."

"Starting next semester if all goes well."

"I um… came here alone. I felt kinda left out of the fun and I was bored from studding." She then giggled. "You want to join me?"

"Go on Lincoln, I'm going to make sure Eddy is okay." Lynn said as she pushed her brother. Lincoln didn't hesitate as he followed Jordan to a both. Turning back to Eddy who still had the beer over his eye she started to laugh. "I should have known!"

"Thanks for the help back there. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I practiced wrestling, boxing, kickboxing… you know. I even played football in high school."

"That's how you knew to threaten to break his arm?"

"Nah! I knew he would give the second he was pin by a girl." The two laughed as Eddy cracked open the beer. "How about we play some pool?"

"Oh, we putting money down on it?"

"Just a friendly game."

* * *

Eddy racked the balls as Lynn picked her cue. He lean ageist the wall as she went to break. His eye's widen as she made a clean break, the ten went into the corner pocket. "Still wanna put money on it?"

"Friendly game!" He exclaimed as she made her second shot, the fourteen going into the side pocket.

"I usually play when I'm waiting for the team to finish celebrating." Her third shot she missed. Eddy took to the table. "You go to school here?"

"I go to Lansing Community College." He answered as he sunk a ball. Moving around the table he ready his next shot. "I'm guessing your MSU?" He sunk the next shot and kept moving.

"Yep, sports scholarship. Though I'm using it to become a fitness instructor."

"If your class is anything like what you did to that guy..." He started to joke as he sunk the next ball.

"You going to let me play?" She mocked. "What about you, what your major?"

"Small business and culinary arts." Lynn's giggle threw him off as he missed, the cue ball going into the side pocket.

"My dad's a chef! He even open his own restaurant."

"No kiddin! Where's it at?"

"Royal Woods, my home town." She then made her way over so she was close to him. He blushed before she bumped him with her hip and took the table with a giggle. "Where you grow up?"

"A cul-de-sac in Durand."

"I'm surprised we never met before then, we played your school a few times." She sunk another ball as she moved around the table.

"I was never really into sports..." He noticed the look she gave him as another ball was sunk. "I mostly went straight home with my friends."

"Sounds like my brother." She then looked around the bar. "Speaking of which..."

Lincoln stumbled over to the two. "Hey… I'm not going to use my room." He then pointed back to Jordan. "I'm leaving with her..." Lynn rolled her eye's as she looked past Lincoln and over to a blushing Jordan who only waved back. "Can you take my key back for me? I don't think I'll be back in time for checkout."

"At lest us a rubber you horn dog!" Lincoln only gave a thumbs up as he went back to Jordan who's blush only got deeper from Lynn's comment.

Eddy was trying not to fall over laughing before Lynn went over to him. "I guess we should finish up this game so you can get going." Lynn remain silent as she looked at the table then back to the key card.

"Would be a shame to let it go to waste..." She said with a blush.

Eddy started to chuckle only to notice the grin on her face as she looked into his hazel green eye's. "Oh..."

* * *

**A ****mouth**** Later**

Lynn sat back in her chair at the library. She tried to study but her mind kept going back to that night. To the morning she woke up resting on Eddy's chest. The kiss they shared, the shower they took, even the last few times before checkout. She was glade she was on the pill as a blush filled her cheeks that she tried to hide by putting her head on the table.

Afterwards they tex each other almost as much as her older sister Lori and her boyfriend did. Then one day he just stopped. She clenched her fist and let out a growl.

"Lynn?" Jordan lean close to her only to be startled as she shot back up, grabbing the sides of her head. "Still hung up on that Eddy guy?"

"I should have know a bar fly like him… gah!"

"Maybe he has stuff going on? The new semester just started."

Lynn just sighed as she got up and stretched. "I need a break, if you see my brother let him know we are meeting up for lunch. Jordan just nodded as Lynn started to walk down the isle of books. Taking out her phone she thought about calling him. Then a feeling of being used swept in as she put it back in her pocket, she felt stupid for everything. She noticed a book on diet and yoga. Reaching out for it the book then disappear into the other side. "Hey!" Lynn called out as she looked though the now open gap in the books. Her eye's met a familiar set of hazel green.

"Hey..." Gasping she jumped back, almost knocking over the shelf's behind her. Running to the end of the isle she met Eddy as he handed her the book. "Sorry I didn't call or tex for a while." He flinched as she gave him a deathly glare. "You see I had to take up a part time job. Transferring over here cost more money then my parents could dish out." Lynn's face glow a bright red as tears started to form. "Y-you okay?"

To his surprise Lynn burst out laughing. The rest of the library hush her before she took a deep breath. "You dork..." Pulling him in for a kiss the two held each other. "You want to get lunch with us?"

"Let's go!"

The jock and the bar fly went hand in hand out the library as Lincoln and Jordan waved them over.


End file.
